The Consequences of Playing Limb Poker
by Cirolane
Summary: Ginny Weasley never believed that she would ever be in a position where she would own body parts belonging to Draco Malfoy.


**The Consequences of Playing Limb Poker **

_AN: I hope you will enjoy reading this and I hope I managed to make this funny. If you liked it, give me a review, if you didn't give me a flame!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ginny Weasley never believed that she would ever be in a position where she would own body parts belonging to Draco Malfoy. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She couldn't believe it. She was not locked into a deserted classroom with Draco bloody Malfoy.

'This is your fault!' she said furiously.

'My fault? I was not the one who sent a Jelly-Leg Jinx at Filch,' he drawled. To her irritation he looked quite at ease. She on the other hand was beginning to panic.

'You know perfectly well that jinx was meant for you!' she shot back, panic rising in her voice. While the Slytherin boy was transfiguring a desk into a sofa, Ginny was quietly freaking out. After the 'Chamber' incident she had developed a mild case of claustrophobia. Being locked in a room without any means to get out was not helping her.

'How long do think we have to be here before he'll come and let us out?' She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but when Malfoy looked up at her strangely, she guessed she hadn't succeeded.

'What's the matter, Weasley?' he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. 'It's not like there's anything dangerous in here.'

He was right, damn it. _Pull your self together_.

She looked around the classroom they were stuck in and established that it was fairly large and even had a window. _Open window_, Ginny sighed in relief; she could feel herself calming down.

She knew they were on the third floor since that was the place she had gotten into a fight with Malfoy, again. They had been fighting quite a lot in the recent weeks. They had never really fought before, Malfoy being more interested in picking on her brother and his friends.

After the quidditch match that had changed. Well, it happened before the match, really, Slytherins and Gryffindors at each others throats, trying to up each other in throwing insults. The two of them had gotten into a really nasty one. It had been an immature one, Ginny had to admit now, but at the time both of them had taken it very seriously. None of them wanted to give the other the pleasure of winning, so it went on, each insult getting louder and drawing more attention. The argument really just boiled down to which team sucked more.

When Slytherin had won by chance, Malfoy couldn't stop taunting her. Of course she couldn't ignore him, and they had been in an all out war since.

Many times they ended up getting detention from Filch or one of the professors for duelling in the hallways. This last one had been ugly and ended up going too far. So when Ginny hit Filch with a Jelly-Leg jinx he had gotten furious. He grabbed them both by the collar and threw them into an empty classroom and locked the door.

He shouted that they would 'Either kill each other in private, or make a truce! Because if I ever catch you two duelling in the hallways, I will have no problem hanging you from the dungeon ceiling by your thumbs!!'

So here they where, a slightly panicked Ginny Weasley and a calm Draco Malfoy laying on a sofa. Ginny started pacing, wondering why she had picked a fight with Malfoy that day. She had tons of homework to do.

After an hour of silence, both of them were starting to get really bored. Ginny had also transfigured a desk into a sofa, so now they both were laying down, Ginny biting her fingernails and Draco counting floorboards on the ceiling.

'Hey Weasley, do you know how to play poker?' Malfoy suddenly asked. She jumped in surprise at his voice; neither of them had spoken in over an hour. She nodded and answered truthfully that she did know how to play poker.

'What should the stakes be?' she asked in what she hoped was a carefree voice. She hoped he wouldn't say money, because, well, she didn't have any.

'Obviously we can't play for money,' he almost sneered. She made an angry sound that could be mistaken for a growl.

'We could-,'

'I'm not playing strip poker with you Malfoy!' she bit out between clenched teeth before he could finish his sentence.

'Trust me Weasley; I don't want to see you naked.' he drawled. 'But that does narrow it down a bit.'

He scrunched up his face while thinking up an alternative. She caught herself thinking that he looked cute like that. The thought went away fast when he smirked wickedly, 'I suppose we could play limb poker.' She knew by the tone of his voice that it wasn't something one usually played.

'What is it?' she asked.

His smirk turned into a grin. 'Limb poker means that instead of using money or clothes to bet with, you use a body part.'

'Huh?'

He sighed as if speaking to a difficult child. 'You write down a body part on a piece of parchment and put it in the pot. You bet your arm, I bet my leg, we play and the one that wins owns the leg or arm for a week.'

A slow grin started to appear on Ginny's face. What an interesting idea to own pieces of Malfoy. 'I assume there is a spell that will insure that the body parts in mind will do as the owner says it will?' she asked in a voice that was very similar to his drawl.

'Of course,' he answered smoothly.

She sat down in a chair and asked, 'Are you ready to be owned by me, Malfoy?' He just raised an eyebrow and started dealing the cards.

Ginny Weasley had been playing poker for as long as she could remember. Growing up in a big family full of boys, there was no surprise that there was a lot of betting going on. Her brothers had taught her the rules of the game as soon as she was old enough to understand them. The Weasley siblings didn't play for money but favours, so the first couple of years Ginny was running around doing her brothers chores, but after a couple of years, she managed to be the best one of the group. In the end, the only one of her brothers who ended up beating her from time to time was Percy. He had a great poker face that she and her brothers had difficulty deciphering.

So when she sat down to play Draco Malfoy, she was fairly certain that she would whip his arse. She should have understood that since _he _was the one to propose they play the game, he was probably pretty good at it too. They were evenly matched, he won her arm, and she won his leg. They played for hours and when they finally stopped they owned an equal amount of body parts.

He owned her left arm and hand, her right leg and foot, both her boobs and her neck. She owned his legs and feet, his left arm and hand and his… family jewels.

Before they went to sleep they cast the spell that would make them the owner of said body parts for a week. That meant that if Ginny wanted Draco to jump around on one leg, he had no choice, he had to do that. Same went for Draco, if he wanted Ginny to rub her boobs, she had to do that too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up with a start. Looking around for the noise that woke her up, she found bright light coming out of the open door. _Open door?_ She jumped up from the sofa she had slept on.

'Get up y'two!' the raspy voice of the caretaker reached her in her sleepy haze. 'Get out of here now and ye might reach breakfast in time.' He sported a grin Ginny would later describe as evil.

Both teenagers jumped up and sprinted out of the room. Ginny was so hungry she didn't even think about how she might look. She guessed Malfoy felt the same way. They stopped in front of the Great Hall. She looked over at Malfoy and was surprised to see that he looked quite dignified even though his hair was mussed up and his robes wrinkly. 'Must be the damn Malfoy up-bringing,' she grumbled. She on the other hand must look a mess.

Malfoy looked at her and she could feel the air around him change from the almost human she had played poker with to the indifferent Slytherin he usually was. He looked at her and she knew what he was going to say before he said it. 'Don't tell anyone about this, Weasel.' He commanded before sauntering over to his house table. For some reason she felt herself get angry. She didn't understand why, after all this, Malfoy still called her names.

She didn't catch the double meaning behind his command before she reached her friends at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't tell them that she owned parts of Malfoy, and even worse she couldn't tell them that he owned parts of her!

She was in the middle of her breakfast when she felt her neck turn around and look at him with out her permission. He was sitting there smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes; he hadn't waited ten minutes before using his powers over her body parts!

'This means war!' she mouthed before she waved her wand commanding him to push Pansy Parkinson's head down in her scrambled eggs. Parkinson's screech filled the hall and all eyes where on Draco while he looked horrified down on his hand. His eyes sought hers and a sudden dread filled her. She bravely ran out of the room before he could retaliate. Besides, she really had to fetch her book bag and maybe take a quick shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the day Ginny discovered two things: One, she could not command Draco to do anything unless she could see him; and two, she was never playing limb-poker ever again!

Ginny had never really appreciated how pretty Malfoy's back was. Every time she saw it, she could appreciate his muscles and the fact that he was walking away from her.

The day had only gone down hill from breakfast. Of course she enjoyed making Malfoy skip like a girl through the most crowded hallway in school, but the joy would always be short-lived because minutes later he would make her do things like spank herself or kick the person standing nearest her. That night she went to bed exhausted and with a sore bum.

The next couple of days weren't much better. Her friends were very confused to say the least.

'Gin, what's going on?' Neville asked her on the third night, for the third time.

'I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you,' she answered sadly. 'I promise I'll tell you in four days.'

Neville sighed. ' You'd tell me if you were in any kind of trouble, right?' She nodded and told him that she really wasn't in any kind of serious trouble; she'd just lost a bet, kind of.

Luna was the only one that made the connection between Ginny and Malfoy. 'It has all something to do with Malfoy right?' she asked airily, not looking up from the essay she was writing. Ginny was so surprised by the question that she managed to make a large ink dot on her homework. She looked around the library, the place they were currently sitting, to see if there was anyone listening to their conversation.

'Wha- what makes you say that Luna?' she whispered. Luna raised her eyebrows silently asking if she was dumb. 'It's quite obvious,' was all she said before going back to her homework. Ginny waited for her to elaborate but Luna just kept writing and humming.

'What's obvious Luna?' Ginny asked impatiently.

Luna looked at her again and smiled. 'Every time something happens to you, he's skipping or hitting himself minutes later.' She said. The way she said it, so matter-of-factly, made Ginny wonder why nobody else had figured it out.

'I didn't know you two were friends,' Luna added.

Ginny sputtered, 'I'm not friends with him.' she said like it was the foulest word she knew. 'That git is the most infuriating boy I've ever met and I'm most certainly not friends with him!' she spat out.

'Don't you think he's pretty?' Luna asked like she hadn't just heard Ginny's angry words.

'I- I- well, yes, I guess he's kind of pretty but that doesn't matter.' She surprised herself, but when she thought about it, Malfoy wasn't ugly! His body was quite nice and his face was very pretty. All in all, Draco Malfoy was a very pretty boy, but that didn't help him when he opened his mouth. After that, she only thought about all the insults he threw at her and which hex would hurt him the most.

'That doesn't matter Luna, he's an evil bastard who only insults people.'

'Ouch, Weasley that really hurt. Besides, my parents are married,' drawled the voice behind her. He was standing with his hand over his chest with a mock injured look on his face.

She stiffened and asked in an acid tone, 'What do you want, Ferret?'

'I didn't know you owned the library, Weasel.' She glared at him. 'I'm here to study like normal people do when they live at a school.' he shot back.

She coloured slightly, 'Well then, leave me alone!'

Out of pure spite he ran a finger down her neck and chuckled when he felt her shiver. He bent down and whispered in her ear, 'You sure you want me to go?'

She cursed when the second shiver ran down her spine. 'Don't touch me,' she bit out.

He pressed a small kiss right under her ear and replied, 'I'm only touching what's mine.'

She was fuming, he was playing dirty. Damn it she could play dirty too, so when his finger graced her boob she flicked her wand and said maliciously, 'Go piss in a corner!' She watched, perversely happy when his body couldn't do anything other than respond to her command. While commanding his legs not to move, she came up behind him and hissed in his ear, 'I grew up with six brothers, I know how to play dirty!' and with that strode off. Up in her dormitory she wondered briefly where Luna went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days the rest of the school had clued in and the two of them had become a big attraction. Students were looking forward to their fights, wondering what they would do to each other next. Every fight drew a crowd and the fight was discussed afterwards at dinner. Ginny didn't understand how the teachers hadn't noticed. But maybe they had and were enjoying it just as much as the students. She was sure Dumbledore loved student dramas.

Ginny was finding it hard to come up with new and original things to do to Malfoy. The first time Ginny had Draco piss in public, after Draco had made her hit herself several times, the crowd went wild. Even the Slytherins were impressed. Ron and Harry were her biggest fans and the loudest of crowd, having tons of fun jeering at Draco. Draco just waved his wand, still pissing, and had Ginny hit them over the head, hard.

It all ended when Draco had Ginny slap Professor Snape on the arse and she had him squeeze Professor McGonagall's boob. They were both summoned to the headmaster's office where both Snape and McGonagall where sitting waiting for them, both adults looking livid. Ginny gave Draco an 'Oh boy, we're in trouble'-look. He wasn't looking too brave either.

Apparently, Dumbledore had only allowed them to use his office because the headmaster was nowhere to be seen, a fact that terrified Ginny even more. No witnesses.

McGonagall's mouth was pressed in a thin line which was a clear sign that the old witch was furious with them. 'What do you have to say in your defence?' she asked in a carefully measured voice.

Ginny carefully explained how they had been locked into a classroom by Filch, trying to explain that they were in fact locked into a room. 'And professor, you know how scared I am of locked rooms,.' she timidly said, playing that card for all it was worth.

Snape made motion with his hand signalling one of them to continue. Draco picked up and told them how bored they were. He carefully explained how they decided to play poker, limb poker.

'You silly girl, how could you agree to play limb poker?' Her head of house was looking disappointed down at her. Ginny felt really guilty; she hated it when people were disappointed in her.

'I'm assuming this was your idea, Mr. Malfoy?' Professor McGonagall asked in her no-nonsense voice.

'Of course, it always has to be the Slytherin's fault.' Professor Snape drawled.

Rounding on him instead, McGonagall asked, 'Do you really think that Miss Weasley knows spells like that?' She raised an eyebrow and sent him a no-nonsense look.

Snape cleared his throat. 'Maybe not.'

The teachers turned back on the two teenagers and Ginny concluded that Snape and McGonagall might be the scariest thing she had ever faced, the basilisk included.

'You two will spend the rest of the day down in the dungeons cleaning all the dirty cauldrons,' Snape snapped. 'No magic,' added McGonagall.

'Mr. Malfoy, you will meet with me tomorrow after breakfast,' Snape said coldly.

'Same to you, Miss Weasley,' said McGonagall.

Snape followed them down to the dungeons and into a room filled with dirty cauldrons.

'I bet half of them are Longbottom's,' Malfoy said under his breath right after Snape left.

Ginny ignored the comment. She really wanted to get to bed before midnight.

'Fan-bloody-tastic, this is all your fault, Weasley!' Malfoy snapped.

'My fault?' she yelled back, mirroring the argument that had that got them into this mess. 'I was not the one who decided that I should grab Snape's arse!' she shouted.

'You made me piss in public!' he almost screeched. If she weren't so mad she would've giggled at that.

They started shouting at each other so loudly it was impossible to understand much of what they were yelling. The words 'ferret,' 'weasel,' 'git,' and 'slag' might have come up.

In the end they were standing nose to nose, it was the first time she had looked properly at his eyes. 'They are beautiful' was the last thing she thought before his lips crashed onto hers. The kiss was nothing like she'd ever received before. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but there was his tongue, and she stopped thinking all together.

He didn't stop snogging her before air became a necessity.

'What was that?' she asked while gulping down air.

'That Ginevra, was a kiss,' he answered, slightly cocky. She was surprised how nice it felt when he said her name; when he said it, it sounded almost pretty.

'Ginny' she replied before kissing him again. The second time they came up for air all she could say was 'Wow.'

'Yeah.' He looked just as stunned as she.

'What does this mean?' she asked slowly. He shrugged, 'I don't know. But I do know that I want to do it more.' She nodded and they started snogging again.

She had no idea how they managed to clean all the cauldrons in time. When Snape finally came to fetch them, she was ready to drop by exhaustion. Looking over at Malfoy, she was sad to see that he was back to his haughty, indifferent, Slytherin self and didn't look at her at all.

Ginny lay awake in bed. She wasn't able to sleep because of all the confused thoughts in her head. What had happened? Why did he kiss her? Was she just a quick and easy snog?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she went to McGonagall and told her that the spell would lift in 48 hours. She spent the rest of her day avoiding Draco. She would avoid him for the next two days and after the spell lifted she would forget all of this happened.

That night after successfully avoiding Malfoy for the whole day, he cornered her. 'Why have you been avoiding me?' Maybe it was her imagination, but he sounded angry and maybe hurt.

She didn't look at him; she made a un-committal sound and tried to leave.

'So, it was fun to snog the big bad Slytherin when no one was around, but now you don't want anyone to know.' He said awfully quiet, his tone of voice almost scared her.

'It wasn't like that!' she retorted, anger flaring up in her. Suddenly she couldn't move, he had commanded her to stand still.

Before she could command his legs to stop, he came up and stood close to her. Touching her neck, he whispered in her ear, 'What was it like then, Ginny?' his voice was cruel. She shivered at his touch. 'Were you just experimenting, wondering how it was to kiss me, your enemy? But out in the real world you couldn't be seen with me. Little perfect Ginny Weasley kissing the evil Draco Malfoy, you couldn't have everyone knowing that.' His voice was so mean, she almost wanted to cry. But damn it this wasn't her fault.

In the back of her mind she knew he was goading her but she couldn't stop the anger that he had conjured in her. Looking him straight in the eye she said, 'I was just saving you the trouble of ridiculing me in public. I'm no one's fool, Draco Malfoy.' 'I know what you'll do to me. You'll play me and leave me. I won't have any of that,' she hissed.

Then he did something unexpected; he kissed her neck, a hot open mouth kiss on her neck. She felt her legs wobble together with her resolve. Would it be so bad to kiss him just one more time?

'Don't touch me,' she said in weak protest.

'I'm only touching what's mine.' To her ears, that was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. She finally let him kiss her.

After the best kiss she'd ever had, she looked up at him and saw his arrogant smirk, 'I knew I'd make you change your mind. You're mine.'

She looked at him in what she hoped was a sexy look, 'Yes I'm yours, but you are also mine,' So with a smirk she said, 'Go-'

'Yeah, yeah. Go piss in a corner,' he finished for her. He turned around and did what she commanded. While giggling, Ginny thought that she would have a lot of fun during the next 24 hours.

**The end**

**Review!**


End file.
